


five minutes to midnight

by orangeshoe



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabbley, M/M, Pining, just a quick series of little moments I had in my head, kind of fluffy i guess, relationship buildup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: Right when Lukas thinks he has Python all figured out, he learns that there's really a lot more than meets the eye. Maybe he falls a little bit in love with the idea of it.





	five minutes to midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I Did It Again I will burn with this ship
> 
> I'm @manhandl on Twitter if you're interested!!
> 
> EDIT: i wasn't sure where to put this but look at this beautiful pykas that was drawn after reading my pykas fics!!! T__T I LOVE IT THANK YOU [FANART](https://eighty-percent-takumi.tumblr.com/post/162017100828/)

5.

They were placed next to each other on the battlefield and worked well. Minor injuries at the end of it all. The gentle brush of a shoulder, a hand. Quickly exchanged glances, like taking a photograph, lingering but not quite quick enough to call it a stare. A wink sent one way, a grimace and sigh from the other. 

But it was pleasant.

4.

Conversation is struck in the kitchen. It's casual, nothing too heartfelt or prying. Some comments on ingredients, accessibility, and then a tiny pinch of flour flicked onto the younger boy's face.

He ignored it, until it happened again. And again. And then the last time, Lukas grabbed Python's wrist and incidentally flicked the flour right into his own face.

It was the first time he felt he'd seen Python laugh so genuinely. He didn't decide yet if he liked it. 

(But maybe his heart already decided for him.)

(He also discovers Python really can't cook, but that's alright, only one of them really needs to.)

3.

In the armory, they run into each other.

"It's been a while," says Lukas. He recalls not seeing Python for quite some time since they cooked together. Lukas watches Python hang up his bow and buff some scuffs out of the rim of his quiver.

"Yeah, y'know.. busy. All this new big-shot stuff's a lotta work." Lukas feels like the grin on Python's face is a little bitter, but sets that aside for now.

Lukas hums in response, then sits beside Python. He doesn't need to, has already taken care of all of his equipment, but it feels appropriate. He asks Python the standard small talk: how was your day, what did you eat, the weather is nice; and got the usual snarky, guarded answers: could've been better, same meals as you, and any weather with the sun is a pain.

The predictability in unpredictability gave Lukas a weird sense of comfort. That Python indeed does not change, and doesn't need to, because he knows who he is and where he stands and doesn't see point in faltering.

It makes him question his own values and morals.

He's not sure if he likes that.

But he was probably going to find out anyway.

2.

After a nasty run-in, Lukas is being rushed to the healing tent. He can't see much, it's pretty fuzzy, but he knows Python is there. Doesn't know how--there's no voice, no touch, no clear image, but he knows. He can feel them ripping off his clothes, baring his wound that felt like it was bleeding out, and winces at the icy cold touch of the staff's magic as it begins work on his flesh.

His vision clears just enough, and he can see him. Staring right back at him, as if he'd been waiting. Waiting for what..? He stared longer, only being able to focus on Python, then he realizes.

He was waiting to see the clarity in his eyes. A true sign of stable, functioning life. The battle is over now, he presumes, but Python has not left. And nobody seems to mind his presence.

Lukas watches Python's mouth open then stagger shut, and he turns away then, as if retreating after getting what he wanted.

He wants to tell him, "It's okay. I'm here, I am well."

But suddenly he feels like maybe Python would rather not actually hear it.

Maybe part of Python's goal is to never acknowledge these things ever happened.

1.

It hit him slow, but also incredibly fast. He realized when Python finally began to hang around again, when they finally laughed together and Lukas casually (but albeit carefully) admonished him and there was no strained air, no confrontations to concern himself over.

He smiles freely now, Lukas can tell. The little pieces he picked up along the way can show him that much. Python wasn't very good with people, let alone himself. That was the truth of it.

And so when Lukas invited him out to the bar, he wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't having a few drinks only for a bar fight to break out, Lukas stepping in to break it up while Python sipped his beer politely in the background, and both of them deciding to just head back to camp.

Lukas also didn't anticipate Python not wanting to part to their individual quarters right away, and so they stayed on Lukas' futon and played betting games. Python had wanted to bet their clothes, but Lukas soundly disagreed and convinced him to just play for fun.

When Python knocks out later, Lukas decides not to move him out of the way, but instead lets the warmth of the alcohol consume him as he lays down beside his comrade. As Python shifted slightly, Lukas felt his heart almost freeze and shatter, but it thawed immediately when Python took Lukas' arm and draped it over Python's waist.

He knew deep down that neither of them truly understood this, and they would need to talk, and it would he long, but for now, they needed this. This small gesture of affection, of protection, of caring. 

They would share this moment in their hearts forever.


End file.
